Bonding
by Okori Yo
Summary: An unexpected situation leads to an unexpected result. Ren/Airu/Ryouma


Bonding

"You and the others don't mind standing guard, do you?" Ryouma asked softly to the three Digimon assembled before him. They were currently standing in the entryway to a home in the DigiQuartz, having just fought and captured several mischief-making Digimon. There were still more to find, but everyone needed a break.

"I do not mind." Astamon replied curtly, gaze focused on the open door behind Ryouma. Always alert, as usual, the teen thought with an inward smile. It was why they made such good partners.

"Not at all, Ryouma. But why can't we stay down here to guard you?" Opossumon asked, looking slightly upset at being told to stay away from her partner. Ryouma opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by an explosion of noise from the floor above.

"Airu! Quit laughing, it's not funny!" Behind Ren's muffled yelling was the sound of laughter, and the teen wondered what in the world his companions were up to. There was a short pause, then came a roar of "GET OFF ME!" from the younger male.

Ryouma looked down to see Dracmon doing his best to stifle giggles, clearly not interested in helping his partner out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into. Opossumon, on the other hand, simply looked confused. There were no further outbursts, so the teen answered her previous question. "As I was about to explain, there may still be Digimon around, and it would be best if we were aware of them before they were close enough to attack."

"Makes sense to me! The earlier we see 'em comin', the earlier we can attack!" Dracmon cut in, and Opossumon shot him a glare.

"Alright, I'll go. Just take care of Airu for me." she said hesitantly.

"Of course." Ryouma promised, and they exchanged faint smiles. "Astamon, I'll leave coordinating everyone in your hands." he added, facing his partner.

"Understood. I will alert you if anything occurs." The teen nodded, and the trio of Digimon departed. Ryouma closed the door behind them, and tried to hear what was taking place upstairs. It wasn't like Ren and Airu to be this quiet. Nothing in particular caught his attention, so he mentally shrugged and hoped they hadn't killed each other as he headed up the stairs. He was at the top of them when he heard soft voices coming from the room at the end of the hall, and decided to sneak closer to see what was up.

"Would you get off? You're too heavy for this." Ren's complaint drifted out through the gap made by the partially-opened door, and Ryouma heard Airu snort in response.

"I _am not _heavy! Quit making excuses…besides, aren't you more comfortable this way?"

"I…I guess…but I'm not making excuses for myself! I was just fine before you tackled me!"

"You call this 'just fine', Ren?" There was a faint rustle of fabric, then Ren gave a low moan. Ryouma was confused for a moment, then the realization hit. They couldn't be…

Pushing slowly on the door to make sure it swung open silently, the silver-haired teen poked his head inside the room and felt himself blush at what he saw. Airu had Ren pinned to the bed and was straddling him, both too busy kissing each other to notice his arrival. Ryouma hesitated between telling them to stop, leaving and pretending he saw nothing or staying. He was embarrassed at the mere thought of the latter, but for some reason he just couldn't look away…and what he was seeing greatly interested him.

Edging carefully into the room, the teen settled against the wall and allowed himself to openly stare at the make-out session. He had no idea Ren and Airu were interested in each other - they certainly didn't act like a couple, having just met only a week and a half prior and bickering constantly since then. Perhaps he was reading too much into things and this entire occurrence was just a pleasant accident for all involved.

"H-Hey…don't you think it's too quiet?" Ren asked after a particularly long kiss. Ryouma wished he could see their faces, but the wall he was leaning against was positioned behind Airu, otherwise he probably would have been noticed by now.

"Not really. Ryouma's probably off looking for more Digimon to hunt, and our partners are out of our hair. It's perfect." Airu responded nonchalantly. The teen in question raised an eyebrow at that. Yes, he liked to hunt, but out of all of them, he captured the fewest. He would take care of any troublesome Digimon, but he didn't actively pursue them all the time.

"Yeah…still, it's kinda weird. Guess he's ok, though." the younger male muttered thoughtfully.

"If there was a battle nearby, we'd know about it." Airu responded with a nod, then leaned down to kiss Ren again, causing him to moan once more.

"Luckily for you, everything's quiet." Ryouma said then, ignoring the rush of pleasure that went through him at the sight of his companions making out.

"_Ryouma!_" They jerked apart, Airu twisting around to stare at him while Ren struggled to free his arms from the girl's grip and sit up. Both of them were blushing heavily, and the teen felt his own cheeks redden in response. It had been wrong to watch them like that, but he was unable to help himself.

"H-How long w-were y-you there?" Ren stammered, succeeding in his task as Airu released him and scrambled off his lap.

"Long enough." Ryouma replied, letting them make their own conclusions. The younger male looked away at that, and he realized that Ren was still very aroused. Swallowing at the feeling that thought caused, he instead focused on Airu.

"Are…are you mad?" she asked cautiously, eyes wide and with an expression he couldn't identify at first then realized it was fear.

"Mad? Hardly. I'm just…" he hesitated, unsure of how to respond. Disappointed? Surprised? Aroused? "Confused."

"She started it." Ren said, sounding sullen as he glared at the bedspread.

"Only because _you _suddenly got a hard-on!" Airu snapped back, turning away to glare at him.

"Enough." Ryouma said simply, trying to calm himself as well as the others down. It had been a stressful day, he didn't think he could handle another fight. This was enough to handle as it was.

"Ryouma…you enjoyed that, didn't you?" Ah, so Ren had finally noticed the bulge in his companion's pants, judging by the smirk on his face. Airu's eyes had widened and well, but she was keeping her laughter under control this time.

"I did. I apologize." Doubt seized him as Ren got up and marched over to him, eyes fixed on his face. Would an apology be enough, or would he have to find new Hunters to work with?

They two males stared at each other for a few seconds, then Ren took a final step closer, grabbed Ryouma's chin, and gave him a sudden kiss. Airu gasped, and the teen couldn't keep himself from stiffening in surprise. When it became clear that the kissing wasn't going to stop, Ryouma allowed his eyes to flutter close and let himself be pressed up against the wall and kissed. It felt weird, but in a good kind of way.

"Enjoyed that too, didn't ya?" Ren hissed after a minute, sounding still slightly embarrassed but triumphant. There was no need to answer - both of them knew that he had enjoyed it very much. "Keep your eyes closed." Ryouma resisted the temptation to peek, but knew that the other male would have his head if he did. So he waited with growing curiosity to see what Ren was up to.

He caught the smell of perfume seconds before Airu kissed him, looping her arms around his neck and urging him away from the wall. She ran her fingers through his hair and up and down the sides of his face then, giving him gentle, almost shy kisses all the while.

"Are you comfortable with this?" he breathed between kisses, wishing he could see her face. They barely knew each other, but Ryouma had made Opossumon a promise that he intended to keep. Normally he wouldn't care, but this was different. Confirmation came in the form of a giggle in his ear followed by a low moan as she pressed herself against him. Clearly they were both enjoying this situation, as odd as it was.

Ren joined them then, hands wrapping around Ryouma's waist as he pressed close. Lifting his chin to give Airu access to his throat, he moaned in pleasure as they ground against him. He wanted both of them at that moment so badly it hurt.

"Gonna come for me, Ryouma?" Ren teased from behind, picking up his pace ever so slightly.

"Keep that up and I will. May I open my eyes?"

"Not 'til we make you scream."

"That's not fair, Ren." Airu cut in, and he imagined that she was pouting. "Don't be so mean." Ryouma trailed a hand up her neck to guide himself, then gave her a gentle kiss as thanks for defending him.

"Fine…open them once you come." the younger male compromised, and he felt Ren shift to lean around him. That sound fair, Airu?"

"Yep!" she replied, and he assumed she must have given Ren a kiss because there was a pause before their attention returned to him. Airu started to grind against him a moment later, and he felt his arousal increase. He was close, but not close enough.

Even with closed eyes, Ryouma could tell that both Ren and Airu were enjoying themselves. Judging by his ragged breathing, Ren in particular was close to coming. Deciding to give him that extra little push, the teen waited until he had found the rhythm of his companion's grinding and did his best to match it, smiling as he did so.

"Damn…it…Ryou…ma!" Ren groaned, hands slipping down to grip his hips tightly. "Ahhh!" the younger teen lost control then, thrusting against Ryouma as fast and as hard as he could. Ryouma was nearly at that point too, but he controlled himself until his companion was spent.

"Nearly there?" Airu murmured, sounding close herself as she shifted position ever so slightly.

"Mmm." was all Ryouma could manage, trying to focus on her kisses. He was always in control, and he wanted to be the last to lose it. Unfortunately, the others seemed to have a different idea.

"Come on, Ryouma!" Ren urged, voice muffled because his face was buried in the teen jacket.

"Yeah. Let's do it together." Airu said, nipping at his throat to try and motivate him. A whine slipped out as she kept doing it, and he blushed. He hadn't realized he was turned on by that. Either way, it didn't matter, for the heat rolling through him was pooling between his legs and making his heart pound faster. Airu must have sensed something, for she started to grind harder against him, her moans growing louder as she did so.

Unable to hold back any longer, Ryouma tipped his head back and gasped for breath as he came, distantly sensing Airu do the same a few moments later. He rode the high for as long as he could, dimly aware of stumbling to the bed afterwards and collapsing on it in a pile with the others. Despite odd position, despite the clothes separating them, this experience had been one of the best of his life.

Laying on his back, drifting on the edge of sleep, he felt Ren and Airu cuddle up on either side of him. Had this been what they needed to bond as a team? Perhaps, perhaps not. Only time would tell if they remained together.


End file.
